Hidden
by KyotoraV
Summary: I didn't know there was Tin Man fic on here yet...I've been busy at lj. This is GlitchCain.  Enjoy


So soon.

It was too soon.

How could he have known that the dysfunctional headcase beside him under the pillows would stir him in a way that he knew he should not.

He was a Tin Man. Not supposed to have emotions like this. So why did he feel a stir in his belly when he looked at Glitch? It wasn't so much the fact that Glitch was male. Wyatt had no problem with relations with men in the past. He flashed back to his training in Central City for a second. Back to the days when he wasn't murderously tracking the Longcoat that had ruined his life.

The only problem with this sudden onslaught of emotion was that it happened so recently after his release from the ungodly prison the Longcoats had had him in.

Glitch stirred behind him.

"Stop wriggling." Cain whispered hoarsely to him.

"I can't. It smells under here. You're too close." Glitch complained earning only an unnoticed eye-roll from the ex-tin. The man rolled over so that Glitch could see his disdain. Obviously, from the look on Glitches face, Wyatt's disdain wasn't masking the hidden tumultuous emotions.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked quietly. "Why are you looking at me like that? Why are you…?" Wyatt's hand went over the brainless man's mouth muffling the rest of his repeat.

"Shut up." Cain said.

Glitch removed the tin's hand from his mouth and wriggled closer.

"I may not have any brains, but I know what that look means." His eyes glinted merrily as he whispered close to Wyatt's face.

Cain's eyes immediately changed to the emotionless glass they were before.

He rolled back over, and ignored the twitch he was feeling in his heart. An arm snaked around his side and squeezed his chest.

"If you have feelings, I share them. Tin Man." Wyatt would've tried to focus on discovering the fate of his family, but for the warm hand across his heart. He would've shrugged it off as nothing, except for the soft body behind him. He could've lived a long life without ever rolling back around into the arms of the headcase, if only he hadn't already. Before his hardened soul was aware of the fire that Glitch had lit, he had also snuck his arms around him, and moved his face closer.

"You don't know what feelings I have." He tried to sound harsh, but with his eyes burning, and his arms enclosing the other man, it was difficult to convince even the brainless that he was not enjoying the embrace. Glitch for a second looked confused. When he parted his lips to speak Wyatt moved in fast to kiss him. Glitch's body tensed up, his mouth didn't move at first, and Wyatt could hear the clicks of Glitches remaining thoughts trying to piece together the situation.

Wyatt slid his hand down Glitch's back. Immediately hands flew to his face and a tongue assaulted his mouth. Glitch's thoughts had fired up into exactly what he should be doing. Wyatt pulled the headcase closer, their chests crushed together. Tongues collided and swirled, Glitch tilted his head to gain perfect access, sucking gently on the tin man's bottom lip before taking his mouth once more, and with more force.

"Okay, we're in." Came the squirrelly voice of Antoine DeMilo. Wyatt immediately pulled away from Glitch and they popped out of hiding. Raw, who could feel the emotions and thoughts of the two, smiled as he extracted himself from the other side of the wagon. DG thought the two were a little too fidgety in their spot, and cast a glare in their general direction.

Glitch didn't pay much attention to the rest of the conversation. He touched his fingers to his mouth, not being able to recall ever being kissed like that before. His scattered synapses didn't react again until a grey fedora was placed unceremoniously on his head by Wyatt.

"Careful." He whispered, and with a rather prolonged shoulder grab, left, tilting his hat over his eyes and disappearing down an alley. Glitch hoped that he would see the tin man again, but knew that once they parted it was possible they parted for good. He smiled as they got ready to leave.

Wyatt Cain, the ex-tin, looked back, expressionless, from his spot in the alleyway.

So the Tin Man had a heart after all.

A heart that pounded for the brainless Glitch; for a man who couldn't even scare a crow.


End file.
